1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in discs for cleaning pickup lenses which are used in optical information recording/reproducing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup lenses, which are located in optical information recording/reproducing apparatuses at a position facing the disc, are required to have excellent optical performance for reproduction of high-density signals. Deposition of dust or dirt on pickup lenses results in lower optical performance.
Therefore, dirt or dust on pickup lenses is recently removed by using lens-cleaning discs.
Lens-cleaning discs are provided with brushes located at a position facing the pickup lenses, and are designed so as to remove dirt or dust deposited on pickup lenses by the brushes when used and rotated in the same manner as ordinary optical discs.
Lens-cleaning discs of the prior art, however, have a problem in that dirt or dust, which has been removed from pickup lenses by the brushes and is flying or suspended around the pickup lenses, redeposits on the pickup lens surfaces, and this eventually results in unsatisfactory removal of dirt or dust from the pickup lenses.